Multicolored Hues
by marla g
Summary: What they never knew, is that deep under that mat of black, if you looked really closely, you could notice the faint traces of that nice light brown she had that night where she snuggled under the stars with Cam." One-shot, Nikki Cam with sided Clam


A little one-shot about Nikki and Cam's relationship, from camp towards the end of Sealed with a Diss.

Hope you guys like it and review to know if my writing skills are ok! :]

Disclaimer: if I was Lisi I would be putting up in my blog that I rethought the whole think and decided to write clique books forever.

Note: my other story, Bratfest at riley's is at hold for a while. Might update soon!

* * *

Nikki Dalton's hair color was unknown. Some said it was blonde, some said it was black. Some said she was a weird race with blue hair color. Which it was true, if you thought about in a way.

Yes, Nikki Dalton's hair color changed.

Because she _dyed_ it.

Nikki Dalton's hair color changed as her emotions pleased. When she was angry she dyed it red, when she felt happy and hyper she dyed it blond. When she felt sad she dyed it blue and when she dyed it pink it meant she was in love.

Thankful enough, no one had bothered to explain Cam Fisher this, or else it would have been a dead give away.

The first day of cam she was a chirping happy blond. She was excited to be on her own and felt brave and cool when she stepped foot in it.

The rest of the remaining first week of Camp she dyed it black, when the homesickness had finally kicked in.

When she met Cam Fisher, that faithful day at crafts class, she kept it nice and light blue for the next two weeks while they started to know each other.

When he started showing signs of crushing back, she dyed it strawberry blond and kept it that way for a week.

Her hair-mood swings amused him, and he loved trying to guess what color she had dyed it next. For the rest of camp, Nikki wore a hat, and only took it off when he had finally guessed her hair color, or when he had finally given up. He loved to muss her hair, and then joke about all day.

One night he asked her to come down to the lake with him. Nikki was super excited, as she new she was going to get her first kiss. She just knew it, she didn't know how, but she did. For that occasion, she wore it a nice light brown, so he'll think of her as beautiful.

That night they didn't kiss, at Nikki's despair. But he had told her that he liked her, and a lot. And then she had told him that she liked him back, and they snuggled under the stars as he stroke her freshly dyed hair.

For the rest of camp, she wore it pink. Shades of pink- light pink, dark pink, fuchsia, hot pink, baby's breath and others. Cam smiled when he saw her every morning. This time she never wore a hat, and his challenge was to guess the shades.

The last day of camp her hair was black. Dark, dark-pitched black, like the darkness. It was her sign of mourning over the end of camp, and [she had a hunch] her summer romance [even though Cam had swore to stay in contact]. They stayed together until his brother Harris picked him up, where he climbed into his red mustang and gave her a photograph of them, which had been taken that night, when her hair had been nice and brown.

She smiled as the car drove away, a tear snaking her way towards the photograph.

The first month after camp ended, Nikki's hair had stayed red. Usually a sign of anger, now it was a sign of full-blown love at her camp-crush, Cam Fisher, who she e-mailed, IM'ed, and texted every night.

When school started, they had left their IM sessions to Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, as the other days he usually had a ton of homework. Since she was a little sad that their schedules were tight, her hair was now a dirty blonde, which mean her happiness was a little clouded, but that generally, she was fine.

In November, their IMs had dropped to once a week. Nikki wondered what was happening, but shrugged it off as schoolwork, even though something told her there might be something more. As of November rushing by, she was a chestnut colored gal, which "natural" red and golden "highlights". She wondered what he would think if he saw her hair, and her mind filled with memories of his laugh and his smile, and his eyes, and guesses, and their inside jokes……

In February, they were down to e-mails, and Nikki was desperate. She was sure there was someone else, so she resolved to send him cinnamon harts and a picture of them together with her hair hot pink for Valentine's Day to freshen his memory, and remind him of their summer romance, the one she remembers like it was yesterday.

Month: April  
Hair Color: dark brown, almost black

Cam wanted nothing to do with her. He loved Claire, and he always would, and she needed to understand that their thing was just a summer fling, nothing more important than singing in the shower. That their love wasn't going to last anyway and that now he had Claire, and she was the only one for him. To stop sending him gummies Fridays and stop texting him and stop e-mailing him, that he was sick of her nagging him all day long. He did not want her anymore, and it was final.

Nikki had cheated on herself by making herself think that it could work out, that he loved only her, that it was love at first sight, that he was her Romeo to her Juliet. A Romeo that later went running back to Rosalinda, to leave Juliet alone to die of despair.

The last day of camp was the last day their relationship actually existed, which was 259 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes, and 11 seconds.

Not that she was counting.

Month: May

Hair color: black

She heard that they broke up [cough, surfed MySpace for hours until finding the news as she did every day since April, cough], but he still did not want her back (even after she e-mailed him a HOPE U R OK I HEARD BOUT U AND CLAIRE AND FEEL BAD U WERE SO CUTE 2GEDA :] ). She cried her eyes out that night, and finally faced the truth: Cam Fisher was never has, and he would not be now.

For the rest of the summer and in eight grade, Nikki Dalton wore her hair black. She never forgot to re-do it after the dye started to wear off, and people started thinking that maybe, Nikki Dalton's hair had always been black, and she had just gotten bored of all the dying she went through her first two years of middle school. What they never knew, is that deep under that mat of black, if you looked really closely, you could notice the faint traces of that nice light brown she had that night where she snuggled under the stars with Cam.

Her real color.

*************************************************************************************cute? Bad? Nice?

Review pliss!!!!


End file.
